User blog:DMUA/Mashup!: Various Feats
It's been a long while since I've gotten down to make a big blog of requests. Too long. Requested by User:QueenArcana here A 24 hour period yeets a pyramid at someone So, in a split second, a pyramid the size of the pyramid of giza was yeeted at a dude 5 meters away The Pyramid of Giza weighs 5,216,308,000 Kilograms I'll assume split second is half a second, making the speed 10 meters per second, and the acceleration 20 meters per second per second So, .5 times 5,216,308,000 times 10^2 and 5,216,308,000 times 20 is.... KE: 260815400000 Joules, 62.336376673 Tons of TNT, City Block level+ FMA: 104326160000 Newtons, 10634674821.6 Kilograms, Class G Fox yeets a glacier So, we have a glacier that's 7.62 meters long and wide, with a thickness of 20 meters, making for a volume of 1161.288 cubic meters, 1161288000 cubic centimeters It was fragged, so applying the value of ice, 0.5271 J/CC, we get... 612114904.8 Joules, 0.14629897342 Tons, Small Building level+ A storm gets REEEEEEEEEEEE'd to oblivion So, by using their heavenly scream, Banshee split a storm covering a mountain range I'll assume the mountain range is about as wide as the lowest ranged one on wikipedia, the southern alps, 500 KM. Half of that makes a radius of 250 KM, which would in turn be the distance the materials have to cross within a few seconds Storms are at least 8,000 meters in height, so Pi times 8,000 times 250,000^2 is a volume of 1.5707963e+15 Cubic meters. Times the density of 1.003 KG/M^3 is a mass of 1.5755087e+15 Kilograms Now, the storm split in a few seconds, so, 250,000 divided by 3 makes for a speed of 83333.3333333 meters per second. No point in getting acceleration, considering this isn't a lift or telekinetic shove, just a scream based strike. So, .5 times 1.5755087e+15 times 83333.3333333^2 is.... 5.4705163e+24 Joules, 1.30748477998 Petatons, Continent level ... I feel like I may have inflated the radius by like, alot, but that can be corrected after the initial draft. Besides, it doesn't even scale to anyone, so not that bad. Banshee obtains migatte no MHS The bolts were inches away from their body when they evaded, and they dodged around them. I'll assume that this means they'd have to move at least half their width, which is like 0.2055 meters, and the distance away was 0.0762 meters, 3 inches Dodging stuff is a matter of (Distance the character moved in meters) x (Speed of projectile in meters/s) / (Distance the projectile was away from the character when he/she started to move in meters) In this case, .2055 times 440,000 divided by 0.0762 is... 1186614.17323 meters per second, Mach 3459.51654002, Massively Hypersonic+ Two speedy bois gotta go fast Dante and Rider raced eachother around a city as big as manhattan, starting at the east side and getting to the west side within 5 minutes Manhattan is 3.7 KM wide, 3,700 meters. Divided by 300 seconds is... 12.3333333333 Meters per second, Peak Human If it was north to south, it might have gotten something good, but this isn't much of a surprise on my part Dante deflects a lazor The laser was inches away when he moved to deflect, and he moved his blade "briefly", which I'll assume would be a 45 degree swing. For movement in a circle, it's 2 times pi times length of what's being moved times (degrees moved/360) The average length of someone's arm is like 0.7832 meters, and his sword is based on a katana, .606 meters, for a combined length of 1.3892. So, 2 times pi times 1.3892 times (45/360) makes for a distance of 1.09107512858 meters So, 1.09107512858 times 299790000 divided by 0.0762 is... 4292564472.4 meters per second, 14.318571241202c, FTL+ Me and the boys yeet a meteor The meteor was about as big, if not bigger than Valhalla, which in turn is 5x bigger than greenland Greenland is 2,650 KM long, making the diameter 13250 KM, and the radius 6625 KM Assuming the meteor is spherical enough for it to work, (4/3) times pi times 6625^3 is a volume of 1.2179971e+12 Cubic KM, 1.2179971e+21 Cubic Meters Meteors have a density of 3100 KG/M^3, making the mass 3.775791e+24 Kilograms The meteor made it back into space within the span of two seconds, and space is usually considered 100 KM above the earth, making the speed 50,000 meters per second, and the acceleration 25000 meters per second per second .5 times 3.775791e+24 times 50,000^2 and 3.775791e+24 times 25000 are... KE: 4.7197387e+33 Joules, 1.12804463432 Yottatons, Planet level+ FMA: 9.4394775e+28 Newtons, 9.6223012e+27 Kilograms, Pre-Stellar This was done between 12 guys though, so dividing by 12 gets... KE: 3.9331156e+32 Joules, 94.0037185309 Zettatons, Planet level FMA: 7.8662312e+27 Newtons, 8.0185844e+26 Kilograms, Class Y Caroline becomes a certified shakey boi So, they shake Valhalla with an earthquake barely enough to knock over a few vases, so it's probably Magnitude 5 To find how strong of an impact it truly was, you use this equation: (Magnitude at distance) + 6.399 + 1.66×log((distance from epicenter in KM/110)×((2×π)/360)) = Richter Magnitude of Earthquake In this case, a distance of 6625 makes for 5+6.399+1.66×log((6625/110)×((2×π)/360)), resulting in a magnitude of 11.434973138 Now, to find the energy, it's 10^(1.5*(Richter Magnitude)+4.8), in this case, 10^(1.5*(11.434973138)+4.8) is... 8.9631302e+21 Joules, 2.14223954089 Teratons, Small Country level Results yeetus KE: 260815400000 Joules, 62.336376673 Tons of TNT, City Block level+ FMA: 104326160000 Newtons, 10634674821.6 Kilograms, Class G glacius 612114904.8 Joules, 0.14629897342 Tons, Small Building level+ reeus 5.4705163e+24 Joules, 1.30748477998 Petatons, Continent level speed past lightningus 1186614.17323 meters per second, Mach 3459.51654002, Massively Hypersonic+ not fastus 12.3333333333 Meters per second, Peak Human quite fastus 4292564472.4 meters per second, 14.318571241202c, FTL+ Meteoric yeetus KE: 3.9331156e+32 Joules, 94.0037185309 Zettatons, Planet level FMA: 7.8662312e+27 Newtons, 8.0185844e+26 Kilograms, Class Y Shakus 8.9631302e+21 Joules, 2.14223954089 Teratons, Small Country level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Mashup!